


Love You Too

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel talks about having a sick sibling as a child, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I couldn't resist. This is what happened after "Glad You're Here". Dean is still sick, and Cas is taking care of him. Dean finds out why Cas is such a good caretaker. Fluff, fluff, fluff. I'm not even a little sorry about all the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too

Cas ended up spending the rest of the weekend at Dean's. He was sorry, of course, that Dean was ill, but being close to him for so long at a time was heavenly. He started to worry about what he would feel like when he had to leave, but forced himself to live in the moment and enjoy it while it lasted.

By mid-day Saturday, Dean was no longer so achy and shivery and miserable, and was better able to enjoy Cas spoiling him. Dean was unused to someone taking care of him, and normally would have protested, but this was different. He could sense how important it was to Cas, and how hurt Cas would be if he refused his help.

Plus, it just felt so damn good. Cas holding him and comforting him, Cas bringing meals to him in bed, Cas diligently administering medicine and cough drops to make him feel better. Dean's memory of the first night Cas stayed was somewhat hazy due to the fever he'd had, but he retained a shimmering image of Cas bathing his face with a cool cloth, and helping him sip water. In that moment Dean had thought that Cas must be his guardian angel, sent there to care for him.

"I really need to take a shower," Dean admitted.

Cas frowned. "You still seem a little shaky to stand up that long. Want me to run you a bath?"

One part of Dean's mind told him to refuse, but he really couldn't think of a good reason. He smiled warmly at Cas and told him that would be awesome.

The bath that Cas ran for him was exactly the right temperature to loosen up his sore muscles, and it was...well, very bubbly. _I don't take bubble baths_ , the tough guy in Dean's head grumbled. _Why not?_ Dean asked him. _This is fantastic_. Dean pulled the shower curtain closed but left the bathroom door partially open, so that he and Cas could talk. It should have been uncomfortable and awkward, but it wasn't.

"Dean? Where do you keep your clean bedsheets?"

"Top shelf in the bedroom closet. Why?"

"Never mind."

When Dean finally emerged from the bubble bath, the water had gone tepid, and Cas had changed the sheets on the bed. "Don't protest, Dean." Cas told him. "Nothing feels better than fresh sheets when you're sick. You'll see."

Damn. He was right. When Dean collapsed into bed again, the clean sheets felt soft and smelled faintly of fabric softener. It was incredible. He snuggled up next to Cas, who tucked the blanket in around him. "You look adorable with wet hair," Cas murmured.

Dean laughed softly, then looked serious. "Cas? How did you get so good at taking care of sick people? It's like you know just exactly what to do."

"Oh. Well, my sister was sick a lot when we were kids, so I often had to take care of her. My brother too, of course, but he was a bit older and he had to study all the time so he could get into a good college, so a lot of it fell to me."

"What about your mom and dad?" Dean whispered.

"They did some of it, of course. But they were mostly working. You have to realize that when someone is chronically ill, insurance doesn't quite cover everything, so they worked as hard as they could to get her any care she might need. They even took her to see specialists in other cities, and of course travel and motel expenses add up as well. So while it might sound bad that they weren't doing most of the caretaking, they were doing the best they could under the circumstances."

Dean reached out to hold Castiel's hand. "That must've been really hard for you."

"You know, it wasn't as hard as you would think. Anna was a strong, brave kid, and it wasn't really a hardship to help her."

Dean lay quietly for a few moments. "Cas? You're strong and brave, too."

Cas blushed. "Shh, Dean. Don't be silly."

"How is your sister now? Is she okay?"

"She still has health issues, but she has some great doctors, and they've really helped her manage her symptoms. So she has a pretty normal life, and does whatever she wants for the most part. She's in New York now, with her fiancee. She's a writer."

"Everyone in your family must be creative. What does your brother do?"

"Gabriel?" Cas laughed. "He's a talent agent in LA, if you can believe that. And he's very successful."

"Mmm." Dean was getting sleepy.

Cas was so happy that his chest hurt. Dean was getting well, and he was going to sleep in Cas's arms. There could be nothing better on Earth. He kissed Dean's damp hair tenderly, and drew him as close as he possibly could.

"Mmm," Dean said again. "S' the best. Love you, Cas."

Cas's heart started pounding. Oh. No, he had been wrong. This was the best thing. And though he knew Dean was feverish and on cold medicine and might be talking out of his head, there was nothing he could do but say it back to him. "I love you too, Dean."

**Epilogue, or what happened the rest of the weekend:**

They spent Saturday afternoon and Sunday watching Netflix and sleeping.

On Sunday, Cas tried cooking for Dean. The casserole was only slightly burned, but because Dean was congested and couldn't really taste anything, he didn't even notice.

When Sam and Jess got back from their trip, they found Cas and Dean snuggled on the couch together, fast asleep.

Sam was pissed when he found out how sick Dean had gotten and not called him. Because Sam is a good brother.

Cas did not get sick.

Dean did indeed remember saying I love you, and now he and Cas tell each other all the time, and Sam thinks it's a little annoying, but mostly pretty cute.


End file.
